Snoring
by MnM Freak
Summary: Sara let's something slip at work, Catherine's mad. fluff? CathSara femslash
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: This story is femslash (duh!) and shall contain SEX between two women, so dont read it if you dont like it!

I suck at titles so if anyone has a better suggestion let me know :)

Special thanks to the girl who pushed me to start writing again, E.B., who also Beta'd this first part, unfortunatly we've lost her and her writings for a while! (everybody say awwwww!). She's gone to "stop chasing rabbits and start riding rollercaosters" ;)

* * *

Catherine and Sara stood on the opposite side of the table in the layout room, which Greg was currently seated at, photos and evidence spread out before him. The ex-lab rat had beeped them a few minutes ago, indicating he had some thing important to tell them about some evidence pertaining to their current case. 

"Do you snore, Cath?" Greg asked as if it were the most natural thing in the world, a tiny smirk pulling at his lips the only indication that it wasn't.

"Excuse me?" The blonde glared at the smirking young man. "You better have a point, Greg…"

"I do." The newly qualified CSI's smirk grew into a full-blown grin. "So… Do you?"

"No!"

"Yes." Two voices answered at the same time. Greg and Catherine turned to gawk at the brunette. "You do." She shrugged, trying hard not to smirk.

"I do not!" Catherine exclaimed, a blush creeping over her cheeks.

"Do too!" Sara kept her face an impassive mask.

"I most certainly…" Catherine started.

"Wait! Time out!" Greg made the 'Time out' gesture with his hands. "How do _you_ know Catherine snores?" He directed his question at Sara, a puzzled look on his face.

"Well I…" It was Sara's turn to blush. Catherine stared at her, mouth wide open, wondering how the brunette planned to get them out of this one.

"Have you two..?" Greg grinned mischievously and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Greg!" Both women shouted in unison, each looking suitably shocked. Catherine slapped Greg around the back of the head with the manila folder in her hand.

"Ouch!" The spiky haired man rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey! What's going on in here?" A Texan drawl sounded in the doorway as Nick swaggered in, glancing between them.

"Sara says Catherine snores!" Greg said in a singsong voice, sounding like a five year old snitching to his parents. Nick looked between the two women, who, by this time, had managed to regain their composer.

"Really? And how do you know that?" The square-jawed Texan smirked.

"She stayed over the other night… on the couch... we went for a drink and shared a cab and Sara stayed at mine…" Catherine rambled, sounding entirely unconvincing even to her own ears, but managed to keep her voice level and face serious. Sara merely nodded, finding Catherine's uncharacteristic outburst rather amusing.

"I see." Nick said, obviously thinking hard about this new information.

"Yeah." Sara squeaked as Catherine elbowed her in the stomach, looking at her, pleading for her to back up her sorry excuse for an explanation.

"That's when I heard Miss Willows, here, snoring." She smirked, stepping away at the warning glare she received.

"But…" Nick's expression showed the gears in his head were still turning. Greg, however, had a glazed expression, his mind still stuck on the fact that Catherine and Sara had gone for a drink together. His imagination was running wild.

"How did you hear her from the couch?" Nick finally figured out what was wrong with the women's story. Panic spread across Catherine's features for a moment.

"It's _that_ loud!" Sara grinned, ducking behind Nick as the manila folder whizzed past her ear. A second later the room was filled with the two men laughing loudly.

Peaking out from the safety of Nick's shadow, Sara saw Catherine blushing and glaring at her, laughing half-heartedly with the other two. Seeing the brunette's wide grin, the one that showed off the adorable gap between her front teeth, Catherine turned and left. If Sara was going to be grinning at her like that, there was no way she could stay mad at her.

"So…" Nick gasped, wiping a tear from his eye. "Does Cath really snore?"

"Oh, wouldn't you boys like to know?" Sara asked mysteriously, winking. Both men silently answered 'yes' in their heads, but had the good sense not to pursue the matter further.

"So Greggo, wanna tell me what the hell you paged me for?"

"Sure… That weird sticky strip thing we found? Was one of those anti-snoring strips." He grinned. Nick and Sara shook their heads, still grinning, before bidding their farewells and heading in opposite directions.

Sara had to find Catherine and do a little damage control before it was too late.

* * *

More to come :) 


	2. Chapter 2

my computers being grouchy so sorry if updates take a while, its all written, my ancient peice of junk just doesnt like opening web pages some days ;)

* * *

Sara deftly caught the pillow aimed at her head.

"Cath, Come on! I said I was sorry!" She practically whined; her attempt at 'damage control' hadn't gone so well. Catherine had avoided her girlfriend as much as possible all shift, only speaking to her when absolutely necessary.

"I'm still mad at you." The blonde stated, rifling in the closet. Sure, she knew she was over-reacting just a teeny bit, but Sara had embarrassed her in front of her co-workers, and, more importantly, almost let their secret slip.

"But…Baby…" Sara tried hopefully. They had been living together for almost two months, and in that time she'd only been thrown out of their bedroom once…

"Don't you 'Baby' me, Sidle." Deep in thoughts of how to put this situation right, Sara missed the blanket that Catherine hurled in her direction, letting the fleecy material impact her square in the face.

"Hmmf!" She looked down at the offending abject with distain. "That wasn't nice." She pouted looking into Catherine's slightly amused blue eyes. The blonde shrugged, turning away from her.

"Cat..." Catherine mentally steeled herself Sara stepped towards her, the brunette only ever used that particular nickname when they made love, or she wanted something, either way she found it damn near impossible to deny her.

Sara circled her arms around the other woman's waist pulling her towards her. Bending down, kissing her neck softly, then her ear, she whispered huskily.

"Please? Please don't make me sleep without you…" Her hand dropped lower, gently massaging the blonde's thigh.

Catherine bit her lip and swallowed before forcefully taking Sara's hands and extracting them from her body. Turning, she looked her lover up and down.

'_Why the hell does she have to look so sexy when I'm trying to tell her off?' _She mused.

Sara placed her hands on Catherine's hips, having noted the flash of lust in the blue eyes before her. Leaning in, she groaned when her lips were met with a finger and a hand on her chest pushed her firmly away.

"Couch. Now." Catherine ordered, pointing towards the door, her face a mask of serious that told Sara she had no chance of changing the other woman's mind. Picking up the pillow and blanket she'd discarded in her futile attempt to get back into bed, she slouched dejectedly towards the door.

"And Baby?" She turned to look at Catherine, a sexy smirk on her lips. "Don't expect to be gettin' any for…" She made a dramatic 'thoughtful' face. "At least a week."

"What?" Sara's jaw dropped open. "That's not fair! I…"

"Night." Catherine effectively cut her off by climbing into bed and turning off the light, smirk still plastered to her face.

'_A week? A WEEK! I'm in so much trouble.'_ Sara let out a long, frustrated sigh as she headed for the couch.

* * *

kinda short but we're getting to the good stuff, promise ;) so press that lil button :) 


	3. Chapter 3

I feel sappy so... thanks to my girl, my inspiration...

* * *

Sara turned over for the umpteenth time, squinting at the red digits on the VCR. She'd been laying awake on the couch for almost an hour and a half. It felt like she'd been there for days.

She threw an arm over her eyes, trying to block out the sunlight filtering through the living room blinds. She had soon realised after laying down just why the drapes in Catherine's room were so thick, working graveyard shift meant sleeping through the sunlight hours. In the suburbs there were no tall buildings to keep the Vegas sun from shining directly in to the room, not like the ground floor hotel rooms on and around the strip, which often seemed dingy with the lights off.

Sara knew though that the sunlight, assaulting her eyes, was not the only reason she could not sleep, neither was the uncomfortable, too-short-by-miles couch. If that had been the problem she could easily have gone to her own apartment.

Although Sara was now living with Catherine, she'd kept her place as somewhere to store her things and, more importantly, to keep their relationship secret; Greg often insisted on coming over to watch movies and drink a few beers, especially after a tough case. She knew she could insist on going to his apartment instead, but frankly it was a sty. Some things just didn't change.

The brunette admitted silently to herself though that, that place just was not home anymore. This was her home now; this was where she belonged, where she felt safe and loved. This was where Catherine was.

And so she had to admit to herself that the reason she could not sleep was not the sun or the couch, it was simply that Catherine was too far away. She needed feel her warmth beside her, hear her rhythmic breathing, see her angelic, peaceful features as she slept.

--

Catherine blinked away haze of sleep; her foggy mind trying to determine what had woken her. The room was quiet and dark. She turned to look at the clock. It had been two hours since she'd sent Sara from their bedroom and fallen asleep.

With a mental shrug she began rearranging the sheet covering her. In the darkness a shadowy figure at the end of the bed caught her eye. Almost falling out of bed she scrambled to turn the bedside light on.

As the room flooded with light, the blonde CSI relaxed, the figure at the end of her bed becoming a very familiar female form.

"Sara? What are you doing?" Catherine's voice was low as she noted the brunette's features. She looked like a sad little puppy dog, lost and unsure of what to do.

"I was… I couldn't sleep… without you… I…" Her voice trailed off, embarrassment colouring her cheeks her eyes tipping downwards. Catherine's brow furrowed as the younger woman self-consciously picked at her t-shirt.

"I was watching you sleep." Sara continued when the other woman remained silent. Catherine felt a warm rush of affection, but didn't get a chance to speak.

"I guess I'll go back to the couch." The brunette rose, puppy-dog eyes back in full force, shoulders hunched as she turned to leave. The other woman felt a wave of guilt hit her like a punch in the stomach.

"Sara… stay?" Catherine patted the mattress beside her. One look at those dark eyes and she could not stay mad any longer; she'd over-reacted when she had made the other woman leave their bed. She knew how hard Sara found sleeping at the best of times and regretted making it any worse.

"Really?" Sara's eyes lit up when the blonde simply nodded. Grinning she crawled in beside her.

Rolling over, away from Sara, Catherine turned out the light and closed her eyes. She almost immediately felt the brunette edging closer, then an arm around her waist, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Don't think just because I let you back in you're forgiven." Her tone was soft. She wasn't mad anymore, but she was stubborn and there was no way she was going letting her girlfriend think she'd won.

"I know." Sara's whisper tickled her ear. "But I really am sorry baby, I didn't think… You know I was just joking right?"

"I know… I don't snore, thank you." Catherine stated indignantly.

"You do a little…" Sara's fingers slowly moved across her stomach in soothing circles. "Like a pussy _cat_."

"Cat's don't snore… they purr." The blonde argued, pouting into the darkness.

"Nuh uh… but I know how to make you purr too…" Her lips brushed over her ear.

"Sara, I meant what I said… a week, if you're lucky." She heard a frustrated sigh as the brunette's head plopped down onto her arm.

"I know, I know!" Catherine was pleased to hear the hint of frustration in her lover's voice. She placed her hand on top of the agile fingers massaging her soft skin, squeezing gently.

"Night." The brunette yawned, kissing the soft blonde hair in front of her lovingly.

"Night baby." Catherine released her hand, allowing it to resume its lazy stroking. Tucking her hands under head she closed her eyes.

* * *

I lied, the good stuff is in the NEXT chapter ;) 


	4. Chapter 4

Groaning inwardly, Catherine restlessly shifted her pillow for the hundredth time. She couldn't sleep. She tried to relax, taking long, slow, deep breaths, but her senses were in over drive. Letting Sara back into bed had been a huge mistake, as soon as she'd closed here eyes she'd become hyper aware of the woman wrapped around her.

Sara's fingers continued to brush lightly against her skin, wondering up under her tank top to trace her ribs, then back down to swirl around her belly button. She held the blonde tight against her and Catherine could not ignore the delicious sensation of her breasts pressed against her back. A firm thigh had placed itself between her own, mere millimetres from her centre.

Catherine groaned, this time audibly, feeling Sara's warm breath hitting the back of her neck, slowly, suggesting that the brunette was fast asleep and completely unaware of the effect she was having. She contemplated getting out of bed, but found her body unwilling to do so.

Gathering all her willpower the blonde tried to rollout of her lover's embrace, only to have the hand on her stomach firmly hold her in place and Sara's thigh to jerk upwards. Gasping, she reflexively pushed down, squeezing her eyes closed at the contact, a strangled moan ripping itself from her throat.

The stroking fingers left her tummy, tickling her side before sliding down the length of her body, momentarily resting on her thigh before dragging up again.

"Sara?" Catherine asked huskily into the darkness, there was no reply as the brunette continued to stroke up and down her side. Licking her dry lips, the blonde tried to slow her breathing and concentrate.

As she mentally tried to calm herself, agile fingers returned to her stomach, grazing her skin softly, before heading north, tracing each rib tantalising slow. The touch was feather-light and she almost doubted she'd even felt it, reasoning in her whirring mind that this was some kind of evil dream, payback for her treatment of the younger woman. Dram or not, she realised; her temperature was soaring as her raging hormones battled against her mind for control.

Soft lips kissed the crook of her neck lightly as a finger nail gently teased the underside of her breast, before raking down her chest. A soft whimper escaped her lips as she arched into the touch.

"Sara… I know you're not asleep." She tried for a firm voice, the kind she used when Lindsey tried to yell her she had no homework to do, but failed, managing only a strangled moan. The brunette only hummed something that may have been an affirmative answer against her shoulder, before sucking the soft skin into her mouth.

"Sara, I…" She groaned, forgetting how to form a sentence as Sara's figure's dipped beneath the waist band of her pyjama pants, tickling the sensitive skin of her hip. The teasing finger slid lower, massaging her inner thigh.

Feeling her self-control slip away Catherine gave into the touch, breathing ragged, hips bucking gently in anticipation, she gripped her pillow tightly.

"Oh god… " She gasped. Then all of a sudden the teasing finger tips and kissing lips were gone, leaving her body tingling at their loss.

"Sorry… I forgot…" Sara's low voice whispered into her ear. "You don't want any, right?" She could hear the amusement in her lover's voice as she squirmed, searching for more contact.

"Don't you dare stop…" She breathed, grabbing for the hand that had been so close to where she wanted it moments before. Grinning Sara happily nibbled at the blonde's shoulder, as she resumed her teasing. Catherine buried her hand in soft brown tresses, holding her girlfriend's lips to her skin, moaning her appreciation.

Sara smirked against the blonde's heated skin as she traced her damp curls with her index finger.

"You sure you want this?" She teased between kisses, running a finger along her lover's slit, feeling the moisture already flooding from her.

"Yesss…" Catherine gasped, arching back into the taller woman, thrusting her hips towards her fingers impatiently.

"Maybe I should make you wait…" The brunette pulled her lips away as her fingers came to rest on the blonde's thigh again, tracing patterns on the sensitive skin, making the older woman's body jerk in response.

"Sara, baby, please…" The brunette smiled smugly at Catherine's response.

"You were very mean to me, you know…" She continued, fingers slipping out of her lover's pants, migrating upwards underneath her top, gently tracing her breasts. "You through me out of bed, that wasn't nice."

She nibbled on the blonde's ear, fingers circling the hard nipples straining for her touch, waiting for the other woman to respond.

"I… I'm sorry… please…" Grinning Sara began kissing back down the long arching neck beneath her lips, pausing to suck at the raging pulse point at the same time as her fingers finally teased the rock hard nipples. Catherine let out a low purring sound from the back of her throat, nails digging into Sara's scalp.

"Told you I could make you purr…" She mumbled as her mouth continued its journey, kissing, licking and nibbling, mimicking the trail of her fingers down her lover's writhing body.

"Mmm… Sara I need… please…" Catherine whimpered desperately, pushing back, bringing their bodies flush together as Sara's fingers reached her curls once again. The brunette smirked at the blonde's pleading, deciding to give her a more meaningful touch, slipping a finger into her folds.

The elder woman's hips jerked as she finally felt Sara touching her centre, moaning her name quietly as she brushed the bundle of nerves delicately, sending warm sparks through her body. She mumbled incoherently trying to form a sentence, trying to urge Sara to hurry, feeling herself so close to the edge.

Sara teased Catherine's opening with her fingertip, still wanting to make her wait, half as punishment half because she knew it would be so much better when she eventually came. Catherine's begging told her however that she couldn't wait much longer.

"God, your so ready for me…" She groaned feeling how her hand was already coated in her lover's wetness. Positioning her fingers she bit down on her shoulder hard as she entered her with one finger, eliciting a load moan from the blonde.

Settling into a steady rhythm Sara added another finger, delighting in the sound her girlfriend made, in how her sweaty skin tasted, how her fingers dug almost painfully into her scalp and how each thrust of her hips brought her ass grinding against her.

"Let go baby…" She cooed into her ear, feeling Catherine's body on the verge of climax. One more deep thrust of her fingers, one last flick of her clit and the blonde was screaming her name, her body tense and shaking as she her muscles contracted around her.

Slowing her fingers, Sara gently showered kissed over her lover's neck and shoulder, mumbling praise between each one.

"So beautiful…" She told her as she slowly removed her self from inside her girlfriend, leaving her hand in her pants, stroking her curls, as she rolled back slightly, pulling the blonde on top pf her. Wrapping her other arm around Catherine tightly she waited for her gain control of her breathing and come back down to earth.

When she could once again breathe and think almost normally, Catherine wriggled out of Sara's arms, rolling over so they were both on their side's facing each other. Grabbing the younger woman by the hair she pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss.

"You are so… naughty…" She breathed, as they broke apart, trying to look sternly at the other woman.

"Why?" The brunette asked innocently, as small smirk pulling at her lips.

"Because I told you not for a week!" Catherine narrowed her eyes, shifting closer.

"Nuh uh…" Sara wrapped an arm around her, puling her small frame into her. Bending down she sucked the blonde's earlobe into her mouth, teasing it with her tongue.

"You said I wasn't getting any for a week." She grinned widely as the elder woman looked at her confused. "You never said I couldn't give any." She waggled her eyebrows as she pressed a kiss the blonde's lips.

"You're not as clever as you think you know?" Catherine smirked at the smug look on her girlfriend's face.

"I am…" The brunette answered cockily. The other woman just shook her head.

"You can't tell me that…that… didn't effect you… Didn't make you want me to…" She ran her eyes up and down the lithe brunette's body suggestively, hand sneaking around to her backside.

"No, I can't." The brunette was still grinning confidently. "But… I managed just fine without it for 6 years, a week's nothing. Breakfast?" With that she was gone, leaving the blonde alone.

Flopping back onto the bed with a sigh, Catherine ran a hand through her sweaty hair before getting up and heading for the shower, devious plans running through her mind.


End file.
